


To Subdue a Playboy

by akatsukigothiccat



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: It just happened, I’m proud of myself for being weak and making another fic for this rarepair, M/M, Oneshot, Rare Pairings, Suggestive Themes, idk why I love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatsukigothiccat/pseuds/akatsukigothiccat
Summary: Longya, Akaito’s boyfriend, is upset with him because of his lack of control regarding his flirty nature. Akaito insists it wasn’t on purpose, but when his attempts at consoling him through flattery and pleading doesn’t work...how else can he comfort him?
Relationships: Shion Akaito/Yuezheng Longya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	To Subdue a Playboy

_Akaito knew he was going to get in trouble when he got back home._

The redhead could only get short, stiff “mmhms” from his boyfriend as he drove them back to his house. They had just come back from a night out at a popular bar where Akaito had _accidently_ resorted to his natural, playboy charm while they were there. The older male had heard him complimenting a group of women when they had stopped him on his way out of the bathroom. Aaaaand of course...Longya had turned to see one of the women pressing up against Akaito’s chest, leaning up to whisper something into his ear…leading to Akaito agreeing to have a little dance with her.

_‘Well...I did probably linger for too long...but I wasn’t going to do anything! It was just a little good fun, just bein’ friendly!’_ He glanced over at his boyfriend who just had a straight, focused gaze on the road. Him being this silent was starting to put Akaito on edge.

“Hey...are ya mad at me…? I said sorry…” He huffed, straightening up in his seat. “I’d never cheat on you or anything, ya know...I’m jus’ weak to attractive people’s requests...only innocent ones though, of course! I would never do anything that would hurt you purposely…”

From that “attractive people” part, Akaito could see Longya’s hands grip the wheel harder. _Maybe that wasn’t such a great thing to say...fuck. _He wasn’t being smooth at all right now!!! His anxiousness about Longya being upset with him was affecting his usually skillful “silver tongue.”__

“But I was never interested in that girl, I don’t care how anyone else looks! You’re the only one I wanna actually be with...you’re so sexy, smart, and mature, not many people can have such a perfect package~” Akaito leaned towards him and purred, trying to ease the tension in the car somewhat. “I mean...there’s a reason why I allowed ya to fuck me in the first place~!” He laughed, but Longya obviously wasn’t amused as he just continued looking straight ahead...causing Akaito to whine slightly. “Oiiiii…..don’t ignore meee, you know how much I hate the silent treatment…” 

Longya finally spoke up for the first time since they had gotten into the car. “Oh yes, if we’re discussing what we hate, then you should know that I don’t appreciate a partner running off with another person, especially one who has the gall to do it right in front of their said significant other. I wouldn’t consider it cheating, but it certainly is discourteous.” He looked over at Akaito, obviously giving a forced smile. “Plus someone admitting they have a weakness for attractive people’s requests...that’s even more daring to say to someone you’re with. You’re quite _brave,_ Akaito.” He looked away, going completely silent once more.

The look that Akaito received made him tense, _shit, he was more pissed than he thought._ That fake smile was a _really_ bad sign for him, Longya only did that when he was super-bothered. He had seen that expression before when he was in a bad mood...but it had never been directed specifically at him. “Longya….I didn’t mean to make you upset like this, I’ll do anything to make you feel be—“ He was hushed by a hand going up, signaling him to stop.

“Save it for home, Akaito.” 

Biting his lip, Akaito obediently did as told and went quiet...which was uncommon for him. He didn’t want to dig anymore deeper into the shithole he had already put himself in afterall.

After the completely silent drive, the only sound being a gentle rain beating against the windshield, they had stopped at Longya’s house. Akaito reluctantly stepped out of the car and followed Longya inside, unconsciously keeping several feet away from him as he followed. After they both got inside, Akaito shut the door as Longya was shrugging off his coat. 

Cautiously Akaito approached. “Can I...do anything to make it up to ya? I really do feel bad.” He spoke to Longya’s back, reaching out to rub his shoulders when Longya had stripped himself of his coat. “I can make ya somethin’ if ya want? Or do something…” Taking Longya not pushing him away as a positive, he snaked his arms around his torso, pressing his chest against his back as he gently rubbed circles over his boyfriend’s clothes. “Want me to get on my knees and beg…~? Or kneel down in front of you right now and....do something else that’s similar~?” He couldn’t help but snicker at the thought, he was teasing Longya slightly, trying to get him out of the mood he’d caused. 

Despite Longya not reacting much, he could tell that he was a bit flushed from his suggestive talking. “....Is this really how you are trying to make me feel better right now…?”

The redhead laughed, nuzzling his cheek against his back. “Yes, because my face and body are very nice assets if I do say so myself...along with other things of course~“

Longya sighed, taking Akaito’s hands and sliding them off of him before turning around. “Akaito…” Before he could finish, the redhead pressed the taller against the wall, leaning flush against him. 

“Lemme make it up to ya, I know what I did was wrong so…” As he spoke, the male slid down Longya’s body until he was on his knees. “Don’t stay mad at me, okay? This’ll make you feel better…~” The redhead smirked up at him, tracing his tongue over the zipper on Longya’s jeans, keeping eye contact the whole time.

The other squinted, swallowing as his zipper was slowly pulled down with teeth. “Hey…” Pale hands gently threaded through fiery hair, lifting the bangs away from his partner’s handsome face. “This isn’t the way to make it up to me, Akaito.” 

Akaito paused his ministrations, looking at Longya quizzically. _Huh? Why the hell wouldn’t he want this? He was a guy wasn’t he?_ “You… want something else? Is this too simple? Do you need something more stimulating?” _Fuck, he was giving him his sensual look and everything, was he not sexy enough?!_

Longya sighed. “That isn’t it. How can you be this clueless, I thought you were a ‘playboy.’” Without the gentle tone in his voice, Akaito would have thought he was making fun of him. Slowly, the pouting redhead was brought to his feet and his cheeks were lovingly caressed. “How about you tell me something instead..?” 

“Mhn…” Akaito instinctively leaned into Longya’s soft hands, almost purring as he closed his eyes. “Tell...like what…~? Fuck your hands feel good...” He turned his face towards one of his palms, kissing it lightly.

The other couldn’t help but chuckle. Akaito was like a feisty lion, but he seemed to easily be lulled back into a kitten-like state when it came to him. He was so cute sometimes, though of course he wouldn’t tell the other as that fact would piss him off. “I’m not with you because of what you can do with those “nice assets of yours” as you so eloquently stated.” Long fingers brushed against Akaito’s scalp, right behind his ears. “Tell me why I shouldn’t be mad…”

“Why...you shouldn’t be mad…?” He responded, slightly dazed from the pleasurable feeling of Longya’s slender fingers. Suddenly he perked up after processing the question. “Because I don’t wanna do it with anyone else besides you! Also I think you’re the sexiest guy I’ve ever met~” He grinned at him before whining slightly as Longya pulled his hands away from his hair.

_Too shallow._ “Mm..try again.” 

“Because...I think we are compatible...in more than one way~? Also you’re my type!”

The two-tone haired male rose a brow. _Too indirect._ “Once more.”

“Because...I...like you?” Akaito held Longya’s face, leaning closer to him. “There aren’t a lot of people I’ve been this interested in...and you’re the only one I’ve actually...well...ya know..completely fallen in love with~?” 

“Hm…” Longya thought to himself for a few moments, deciding to accept that answer. “Well...they do say...third times the charm, I suppose.” He leaned in, giving his boyfriend a soft kiss. _Akaito wasn’t the only weak one...Longya found it hard to stay upset with him for long...especially when he was trying so hard to make him feel better...in his own way at least._

__

__

Immediately Akaito wrapped his arms around Longya’s neck to prevent him from pulling away as he took the initiative to deepen the kiss himself. Longya, who was still against the wall, wrapped his arms around Akaito’s waist. Their lips seemed to naturally move in sync as they broke away for only milliseconds before meeting again. 

“Mhn...damn..” The redhead murmured before gently pulling Longya’s bottom lip with his teeth. “So, do you forgive me~?”

“I suppose…” Longya leaned down, giving Akaito a kiss on the corner of his mouth before trailing kisses down his jawline. “As long as you learn from this that is.”

He purred, tipping his head back to give Longya more access as he was kissed on. “Why don’t cha teach my body properly since my mind already knows, ne~?” He snickered as he placed Longya’s hands downward...right on his ass, of course. “I won’t protest if ya take the lead tonight afterall…~”

“So blunt.” Longya tried to look serious as he sighed, but he couldn’t help but smile a bit. “Do you ever really protest when that happens?” He gave him a playful nip on the ear.

“Hehehe, usually not...but when I actually want it, it gets even better for you…” He smirked confidently. “Or maybe worse for you because I like to tease you more when I’m like this...since your reactions are so cute...sometimes~” 

“You’re just more vulgar, that’s all.” He pulled away, chuckling a bit.

The other laughed out loud. “But you like it~!”

“Hmn….no comment.” He pulled away from Akaito, using a finger to tilt his chin up. “Though you should be more careful because two can play at that game.”

“Oooooh~” Akaito snickered, feeling even more excited at a possible “challenge.” “I’d like to see you try, dragon boy~” He took his wrist, pulling him along to their shared bedroom. “In fact, I wanna see you try right now!”

“So impatient.” Longya laughed and shook his head. “Remember, you’re the one who asked for it, Akaito.”

As they both slipped into their room...Akaito would later _half_ -regret his challenge to Longya, based on the soreness and the multitude of lovebites he would have the next day….where they would be gently teased at by his boyfriend afterwards.


End file.
